Cursed by a Demon God
Synopsis After being engulfed by the light, Alex regains consciousness in the middle of a forest not knowing where he was. After going over what happened before as well as what he had on him, he began to travel through the forest to find his way home or someone who could help him. As he makes his way through the forest, he notices a trail in the forest that looks like it was rotted away by some kind of creature. After a while, he comes to a clearing, sees a stone wall indicating signs of civilization, and begins following it. Soon he finds a log watch tower with an old man and a red creature there as he goes to ask the old man where he is. As soon as he arrives, the old man tells Alex to climb up due to it being dangerous on the ground right now. As Alex climbed up, he noticed that the forest had become deathly quiet, as if all the animals had already retreated somewhere else. When he reached the top, the old man told him that whatever was in the forest it wasn't human, and they caught a glimpse of the creature. Suddenly, it burst through wall revealing it to be a creature made of black worms that left a trail of death in it's path. The old man calls it a demon god just as it enters the sunlight revealing a red boar trapped in the worms, before it continued on it's path. It decayed the watch tower sending Alex and the old man into the forest and then made it's way deeper into the forest. After Alex recovers and checks on the old man who broke his arm, he asks Alex to take his elk and go warn the village of the coming attack. As Alex rides the elk towards the village, the old man warns him that the demon is curse. and that he should avoid physical contact with it. As Alex rides the elk through the forest, the demon begins to chase him out of the forest, and then turns its attention to three girls who were on their way to the village. As the girls run from the demon with Alex in pursuit of them, one of the girls twists her ankle, and tells the others to continue running. Just before she is killed by the demon, she is save by Alex while the demon ends up rolling down the hill from not being able to stop in time. After seeing that the girl's ankle is twisted, she has her take the elk to warn the village while he deals with the demon, but not before the girl gives him her sword to fight against it. Alex uses his martial arts skills to keep ahead of the demon until he was able to put the blade through the creature's eye. This angered the demon to the point of using its tentacles to pull Alex forward to him, but this allowed Alex to kick the blade into the demon's brain and kill it before it could kill Alex. Unfortunately for Alex just as the warriors of the village to arrive, his contact with the demon has caused him to become cursed as his body starts to feel the affects of it. The Oracle arrives and using the blood and bone of the boar, creates a metal band that attaches itself to Alex's wrist, suppressing the curse. As the Oracle tells the god that a grave will be made for him, he tells them her words sicken him, and that the boy will carry out his will as he promises that all humanity will feel his hate and suffer the same as he has. He then melts away leaving only his bones as his words echo through the minds of all that are present to hear them. Characters Introduced *Kaya *Gisan *The Wise Woman *The Amishi People *Nago Navigation Category:Chapters